


Intertwining Paths

by NeonGamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonGamer/pseuds/NeonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have seemed to calm down in the City, no sign of Hawk Moth but one night things begin to change, as a shimmering light appears over the city. A gateway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwining Paths

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off Sad Machine by Porter Robinson so make sure to check it out.  
> And this does contain an original character but dont worry I think you'll like what I do with them. Though the fluff will probably come in the next chapter. The first is just filler

Labybug and Chat are out patrolling the city again late at night. "Geez, our paw-trolling seems to be worthless. Do you think Hawk Moth as finally given up?" Chat asked. Ladybug looked at Chat with annoyance. It was probably one of Chat's worst puns. "That was terrible." Ladybug said. She thought about what Hawk Moth is doing but couldn't figure out a solid answer. "I don't think so but I'm curious too. Its not like him to go more then a week without doing something," Ladybug answered, still pondering on it. Silence took the night until a rumbling was heard. "Finally some action!" Chat said, springing up. "But where? Ladybug asked while she looked around the almost barren streets. Chat tugged at her and pointed up. Ladybug gasped at what she saw. It seemed the sky was being torn apart revealing a bright light. It began to suck things into it. Leaves, trees, trash, and other objects where being pulled in. "Do you think Hawk Moth is doing something?" Chat Noir asked still looking up the tear slowing come closer. "Not sure but hang on to something stable!" Ladybug said holding onto a chimney. Too Late. Chat was already off the ground as he struggled to hang onto something. Ladybug got her yoyo out but she lost hold of her grip being pulled in. She grabbed on to Chat and looked for something. They where to high up. She began to black out.

 

Marinette began to awake. Tiki looking over here with some blue ball of light behind her. The blue ball flew close to Marinette's face startling the girl who had just awoken. "Hi! So your a human? Your so pretty! Whats it like to be a human? Do you have a family? Whats your name? " The blue ball swarmed around her asking plenty of questions. Marinette backed up shocked at the questions or where she was. She was in a spring field with Mountains not to far around her. "Well Marinette.... This is my original home. Its where Kwami stay until needed. I haven't been here in a while.." Tiki said looked around, obviously happy to be home. Marinette returned her attention to the blue thing and looked at Tiki asking, "Who and what is that," Tiki flew up to the blue thing. "This is Alice. She isn't exactly a Kwami because she can't give her powers to a human. Not much is known really, her type has just been here.," Tiki answered. Alice was still going on with her questions. "Alice, calm down," Tiki said with slight annoyance. Alice perked up. "Oh! Sorry! I was just excited. I've never met a human and I've always wanted to see and experience a family and school and everything!" Alice said. Marinette chuckled a bit. No one would want to experience school. "I'm sorry about pulling you in. When I found out about the gate I wanted to see if I could at least see a few human things. But it kinda back fired." Alice said. "Wait- you did that. Wait- where's Chat! He can't see me like this. Tiki spots on!" Marinette said, now Ladybug and rushing off to find her comrade. Alice floated there until she remembered. "You mean the cat guy? I already sent him to the gate," Alice seeing she was left behind trying to keep up with the swift Ladybug. Chat was walking up the the gate. That blue thing told him that they would find his friend. "Miss me?" A familiar voice greeted him. "Oh! My Lady, I was beginning to think we where in to separate places. I guess you just can't stay away." Chat teased. Ladybug just stood in disappointment. "Lets just focus on getting out of here. Something might be happening while we are gone."Labybug said looking around on where to go next. "Well that puffball said to go up the mountain," Chat said. "Hey! I'm not a puffball! And you need this puffball if you want to get out of here" Alice said finally catching up with the duo. "Yeah yeah. Then we better stop Pro-cat-stanating," Chat said with a clever smirk. Ladybug simply starting walking leaving him behind. "My lady wait!" Chat yelling running to catch up."Race you to the top!" Ladybug said. "If I win you'll have to take me on a date," Chat said catching up. "But Ill win," Ladybug said going faster

They had finally made it to the top. Ladybug took her victory steps as Chat sighed only being a few steps behind. "No fair! You got a head start," Chat said. "Maybe you should of just been faster," Ladybug said winking. "Stand in the center and I'll open it." Alice said as light began to glow. Chat and Ladybug stood while Chat tried to grab her hand. "Scotty beam us up!" Chat said with his regular smug look. The gate opened and they where pulled in. The gate illuminated the night sky. Three figures went out of the portal before it closed. Ladybug grabbed a hold of Chat a yo-yoed them down to safety. "We are finally back." Ladybug let out a sigh of relief. "I know. Though that place was very claw some," Chat said laughing a bit at his own joke. Ladybug turned around and left. That was enough puns she could take. She went to her room. She untransformed and flopped on her bed. "Ugh, that was a lot of work and what if it happens again and we can't escape? Then I'll never be able to confess my feelings." Marinette groaned into her pillow. "Why worry so much. I don't think it will. And if your that worried then confess," Tikki said munching on a cookie that Marinette left out earlier when Alya was over. "Maybe I should. I could one day be defeated and never get to say anything...." Marinette said in a melancholy voice. Something had defiantly been bothering her for the past few days. "Just get some rest. Don't think about that stuff right now." Tikki says. Marinette changes into her pjs and drifts off to sleep. Adrien had went home feeling sad on how Ladybug left him. No one was there to support him. Natalie wasn't nice or kind, his father was pretty much nonexistent, and Plagg can only offer cheese advise, terrible cheese advise at that. He got dressed and layed in bed. "Good Night, Adrien." He said to himself. He did that ever since his mother left so at least someone said goodnight to him. "A-Adrien," Marinette said with the best non-nervous face she could do to him the next day at school. Today would be prefect since Chloe was out sick. "Hm? What is it Marinette?" Adrien looks back. Alya and Nino take a step back and hide in the bushes recording with there phones hoping today would be the day. "Well Adrien- I um" Marrinette started. Suddenly something was felt at the bottom of there legs. They looked done and saw a little girl in a familiar shade of blue and with a familiar voice the little girl said. "Mommy, Daddy. I'm so glad i found you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is when the real fluff begins. And you may be like WHAT WHAT IS THIS BUT PLEASE JUST HANG ON OKAY  
> WAIT TILL CHAPTER TWO!


End file.
